Family Reunions
by mistress-reebi
Summary: Raul finds out he is a grandfather, so they go on a quest to find out who they are. Random people who are dead come back from the grave, ending up in either Eferia or Detroit. [Spolier Warning!]
1. The Son

Waltzing down the streets of Notia, Calintz, Serina, Azel, Eonis and Chris glanced at the rusty journal that was in Calintz' hands. The cover was brown with holes pierced out of it; the pages were torn and smudged with dirt. Calintz opened the book and examined the text. "Deeer Diree I beejed tee geeet preeism mooostueay lllleeerruun," the first page said.

"I think this is a child's Diary." Calintz spoke, showing everyone the scribbles on each page.

"It's not the Yason language!" Serina pointed out.

"Let me see!" Eonis asked as Calintz gave her the journal.

Eonis flipped threw the pages, carefully and landed at the back of the book. Neat handwriting written in blue ink spelled out, "Fred Abel 345 Queen's Ave. Notia." Eonis showed everyone the page; everyone then gazed at the writing.

"I wonder if this person is related to Raul." Azel questioned pointing to the name.

"Maybe." Chris replied closing the book. "Queen's Avenue isn't far from here. We should give this to its owner."

"It's amazing what you find in the forest." Calintz said, motioning everyone to walk.

They walked a few paces only to find a man wearing a white, marshmallow-like suit carrying a jagged sword.

"RAUL!" Chris greeted as he waved. "Funny, we were just talking about you!"

"Huh?" Raul asked, baffled by Chris' greeting.

"We found a journal who belonged to 'Fred Abel'." Calintz offered Raul the soiled book.

"Fred is my son." Raul spoke out, looking at the grubby journal.

Raul opened the cover and glanced at the pages full of swigglies. His eyes widened as he read, "seeeewwwaaa aaamaaa," from one of the front pages.

"This looks like his diary from twenty-four years ago. But.." Raul paused while flipping though the pages. "He was about twenty-five when he had this? It's a good thing I'm going to meet with him today."

0000

They walked through filthy slums that were only one story tall, many made out of scrap pieces of wood. Their numbers had been spray painted in a large size on their front door. The smell of rotting garbage filled the air as everyone was in disgust.

"I think he lives on Queen Street!" Serina commented squeezing her nose to block out the smell.

"He wrote me a letter a week ago stating that he lived here." Raul implied shaking his head.

The turned to the house marked 59. Smoke seeped through the edges of the doorway, as the windows fogged. Raul raced to the front door and knocked, frantically. The door opened as a cloud of smoke escaped unto the streets. Raul covered his face and coughed, as an eldery man answered the door. Raul turned to him and said, "Fred?"

"Yes that's me!" the man giggled.

His hair was whiter then snow, half of his head was bald. His eyes were blood shot as his face was covered in wrinkles; it was similar to Raul's; they each shared the same chocolate coloured eyes.

"Wow there are more of you!" Fred commented as he spotted the rest. "Come in!"

They walked into the small one roomed house. An older lady wearing an elegant black dress that reached down to the floor looked misplaced in the run down room. Her ears were that of a Yason, her face pale and her hair was a beautiful dark auburn.

"This is Katherine everyone!" Fred giggled as he pointed to the lady on the couch.

"Why do you giggle so much?" Azel question, staring at Fred's smiley face.

"I do drugs!" Fred laughed as he leaped over the coffee table.

"So that explains the scribbled journal." Calintz whispered as he shook his head.

"Why did you want me to come?" Raul asked to Fred.

"He has two children and he doesn't know where they are." Katherine responded as she got off the couch, picking up her gigantic muff. "Sadly, I am the mother of them."

Everyone's jaws dropped as Raul's faced turned pink. Calintz, Serina, Chris and Eonis shuffled out of the house.

"Children's Aid Society must had taken them away from him." Katherine pointed out.

"No, they did not!" Fred said, angrily. "I was injured by _your_ people and I couldn't take care of them!"

"Whatever, this was around twenty years ago. I'm sure they are now fine."

"It's been a very long time since I last saw you Fred." Raul said, sadly. "So this is why you left me; to do drugs."

"Not to mention he has a promiscuous habit." Katherine added, while fixing the folds of her dress.

"Let's find them together." Raul suggested to Fred, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Fred opened the decapitated door as Eonis, Chris and Calintz fell inside of the house with their ears to the ground.

"You weren't nosy!" Raul commented glaring at the three.

"Sorry." Eonis apologized as she got up off the floor.

"This is great!" Azel jumped for joy. "Calintz was going to find who his father is and you are going to find grandchildren!"

"I don't remember their names." Fred added as he scratched his head.

"What!" Katharine hollered as she threw her muff to the ground. "I knew I shouldn't have let you name them! You probably named them when you were high!"

"How about we go to the Pnosen Library?" Serina suggested. "They have an answer for everything!"


	2. The husband

Rianna clutched the bouquet of red roses and baby's breath in her right hand. She strolled down a dirt path towards her husbands' grave. She kneeled down to stare at the soil her husband rested in. She closed her eyes and tossed the bouquet in front of the tombstone. She paused before she got up to turn around and leave. She toke a few paces; a hand sprung out of the ground, grabbing unto her ankle, pulling on it. Rianna screamed as she twisted her waist around kicking this mysterious hand. A head popped out of the burial place, spitting out dirt from its mouth.

"Hey I'm not dead!" The head spoke, loosing its grip on Rianna. "Can you help me up?"

"Why should I?" Rianna growled crossing her arms.

"I am your husband!" The man replied reaching his hand out.

"I thought I killed you?"

"Apparently, you didn't do a good job."

"You deserve to die! Why should I help you up?"

"I'll change!"

"Psh, ya right!"

"No, I've been thinking of becoming one with the earth!"

"Sure, and I like to kiss cute baby cockroaches and dance with Bambi in my spare time."

"Fine, don't help me! I'll get my boyfriend to do it!"

"WHAT! Boyfriend!"

"Yes, Sdei is my lover! And I'm in love with Calintz!"

"Sdei! Calintz I can see because he is so dreamy everyone loves him."

"So are you going to help me up?"

"Fine!" Rianna agreed as she bent over.

Rianna held Astel's grimy hand with one hand, and cleaned the soil with the other. She lifted herself up, which elevated him from his grave. Astel stood up, shaking himself off.

"It looks to me you have already become one with the earth!" Rianna laughed helping Astel wipe the dirt off.

The two of them skipped down the path to the Doran Ruins. They spotted a pale man with long jet-black hair. His eyes were as dark as his hair, which contrasted the colour of his face. He was wearing a tattered black suit. His boots were black with gray spikes; the heels of his boots were so tall, the front of his shoes had been plat formed.

"Azhadi?" Rianna commented with widened eyes. "How many dead people have popped out of their graves today?"

"Who?" the man answered raising his thin eyebrows.

"Are you not Azhadi, one of the Four Warriors?" Astel questioned.

"No, My name is Marilyn Mason!" the man hissed, glaring at the couple. "You know you play too many video games when you _enter_ a game!"

The man smirked then disappeared into thin air.

"That was weird…" Rianna said, baffled by the event.

"RIANNA!" A voice beckoned in the distance.

Astel and Rianna turned their heads to glance behind them. Six people trotted towards them: Calintz, Serina, Azel, Chris, Raul and Eonis; Katherine and Fred lagged behind.

"Hey guys!" Rianna greeted them with a smile. "Long time, no see!"

"Is that Astel beside you?" Eonis questioned pointed to the grubby man.

"Yes it is. "Rianna answered as she sighed. "He didn't die so he attempted to climb out of his grave."

Katherine and Fred caught up with them as Katherine introduced herself, "Hello I'm the Duchess of Yason-Roven, Katherine; Raul's daughter-in-law."

"We're married?" Fred asked in amazement.

"Uh, yes! We married each other twenty-eight years ago, you halfwit!" Katherine responded, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I forgot." Fred giggled.

"You never told me you had children, Raul." Rianna mentioned shaking Katherine's' hand.

"I only have one. My wife died giving birth"

"I'm sorry." Rianna apologized.

"I apparently have grandchildren." Raul announced. We are on a quest to find out who they are!"

"We are going to the Pnosen Library to find clues. I'm also going there to find out who my father is." Calintz added.

"We are going home to give Astel a bath."

"I don't wanna bath!" Astel complained.

"Don't give me that!" Rianna growled, while holding unto his ear. "Now let's go home!"

Rianna pulled Astel's ear as she marched down the path.

"It was nice meeting you two." She hollered from the distance.


	3. The battle

A mysterious man wearing a pink valet tuxedo appeared out of nowhere, scaring the eight party members. His curly, meshed hair that hasn't been brushed in weeks blew the in gentle breeze. His face was paler then any Yason; indigo veins were visible on his body. He pulled out a piano from his pocket, lifting it above his head, and charged at Calintz mumbling, "Calintz, you must die!"

Calintz, Serina and Raul stepped forward and drew their weapons. The man assaulted Calintz as Calintz stood there like a bump on a log. After the attack Calintz, still stood there waiting for something to happen.

"What are you doing?" Katherine questioned, hostilely. "Attack the damn fiend!"

"We can't!" Serina screamed, also standing there doing nothing. "We have to wait until the yellow bar reaches the triangle."

"That does it!" Katherine threw her muff to the ground. "I'm summoning my familiar."

"I thought only the Four Warriors could summon familiars." Calintz thought to himself, waiting for the yellow bar to reach the triangle.

Katherine unzipped her Louis Vuitton purse that was hanging from her shoulders. A small, Chihuahua peeked its head outside the purse, barking at the villain. Katherine took the purse off of her shoulders, bent down, and placed the purse unto the grass path.

"Attack the gentleman wearing the rose coloured tuxedo, Snugglebums!" She commanded, spreading out her purse, so her dog could jump out.

Snugglebums growled, devilishly, and ran towards the villain with drool dripping down from its mouth. It viciously bit the man's ankles and pranced on his bare feet.

"Ow, you stupid dog!" The man cursed, attempting to shake off Snugglebums.

Mysterious light emitted from Calintz as he stood there.

"OoOh, Shiny! " Fred gazed at the chi surrounding Calintz.

Calintz slashed his sword numerous times at the villain as mysterious blue radiance flowed through the battlefield. Calintz stopped the attack as the blue glow disappeared. The villain shrunk into a blue/green orb, and then disappeared. Snugglebums returned to Katherine's purse as Katherine gave her Chihuahua a bone shaped cookie, and stoke Snugglebums with her French manicured nails.

"That was odd." Raul commented, while placing his sword back into its invisible sheath.

"Let's hurry up and go to Remie." Katherine complained, while picking up her gigantic muff. "I'm feeling fatigue!"

"Yes, your majesty." Chris smirked sarcastically.

000000

Azel shashed at the tree he had been practicing on for several hours. Maya glared at him as she held his water bottle, shaking her head. Azel took a last hit; the tree collapsed the opposite way as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He reached for the bottle that Maya offered him. A healing spell had been cast by Maya as Azel took a sip of water.

"Thanks Maya." Azel smiled closing the lid to the bottle.

Maya smiled back, as if she said, 'your welcome' as a young priestess walked towards the two.

"Excuse me." She asked. "Is this the Tears of Blood Headquarters?"

Maya nodded as she petted her stuffed animal.

"Oh good!" The priestess was relieved. "I'm not very good with directions, so I'm glad I made it here. Do you know where Haren is?"

"He is inside the building." Azel said, politely.

"Why thank you young man!" she smiled as she headed out towards the building.

Maya took a good look at the priestess; Maya then tapped Azel on the shoulder and pointed to the priestess that was in the distance.

"What is it Maya?"

000000

Haren strolled down the hallway as he glanced at the priestess, with his eyes wide from shock.

"Haren!" The priestess greeted as she ran up to him.

Haren's lips didn't move.

"What's wrong?"

"F…eee.llll..iiii…ccc…iii…aaa?" Haren stuttered, as he hands shaked.

"Yes it's me!" Felicia smiled as she gave him a hug.

"But..but… you're…dead!" Haren continued to stutter.

"I came back!" Felicia looked into his eyes and glared. "To kill you!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Felicia chuckled. "I'm just joking!"

"Oh, hahah"

Maya and Azel wandered through the hallway and dashed towards Haren.

"Hey guys, this is Felicia." Haren introduced the priestess.

"Hello Felicia." Azel bowed, greeting her.

Maya glared at her with suspicious eyes. She turned around and waddled off upstairs.

"What's with her?" Haren snoutted.

"Maya has a hard time trusting people." Azel answered watching her go up the stairs.

"My Felicia is here so I'm happy!"

"What about Eonis?"

"Shut up!" Haren threaten him with angry eyes.

"Who's Eonis?" Felicia questioned crossing her arms.

"His new girlfriend!" Azel spilled out as he ran away as fast as he could.

"You have a new girlfriend?" Felicia said, sadly with puppy dog eyes.

"She's just a… friend! Let's go out to dinner!"


	4. The father

Astel frolicked in the grassy meadow, tasting the fresh air. Baby birds chirped as cute bunnies with floppy ears danced around Astel. He passed out into the grass feeling its course texture. He picked up a tiny caterpillar that matched the shade of the grass and held it with his finger, staring at its beauty. He placed the caterpillar down, as he smelled the daisies in the field.

"ASTEL, DO THE DISHES!" Rianna hollered from the distance. "IF YOU DON'T COME HERE IN THREE SECONDS YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE NAUGHTY MAT!"

"Five more minutes?" Astel tried to bargain, rolling in the grass.

"ONE!" Rianna counted.

"YES, DEAR!" Astel agreed sluggishly walking towards his house.

Astel slothfully entered the tiny hut and slowly made his way to the sink dragging his weight on each step. He dumped the bucket of water into the sink as he added the soap. Tiny bubbles emerged from the waters as he picked up a dish from the pile that climbed towards the ceiling.

"I'm going to town to pick up some knitting materials." Rianna explained, while grabbing her purse.

"You, knit? That's a first!" Astel questioned while scrubbing the dish.

"No, you're knitting me a blanket!"

"Yes, dear!"

000000

Calintz, Serina, Fred, Raul, Eonis, and Chris opened the ancient door to the Pnosen Library. Endless amounts of books were on the shelves, the massive room was larger then the Great Temple and Invok Castle put together.

"It's a shame Azel had to go back to headquarters." Chris commented looking at the vast room. "If you ask me he probably is with a girl!"

"Katherine isn't here." Fred pointed out amused by the colours of the books. "She refused to get her dress dusty in sand; she always was a drama queen!"

"General Sheed Estar." Calintz whispered to himself, remembering what the jewelry had told him about his father.

They each spread out throughout the library searching throughout the books, trying to find a clue. Calintz went into the Maracatte history section, wishing to find information on his father.

"I remember something!" Fred pointed out in a random occurrence.

"My children were taken away from me ten years ago! And Katherine's maiden name is Lora!"

They continued to search in the books, not paying attention to what Fred had said. Serina flipped threw the pages to a more recent book: Amabat's Great Priestess, and Great Clerics from the past 100 years. Her eyes widened as she stared at a piece of information.

"Look!" She called out, motioning everyone to come to here. "I found out something interesting!"

Everyone dropped their books unto the floor and sprinted towards Serina. Calintz was the first to grab the textbook. He smiled as he looked at the page.

"General Sheed Estar marries The Great Priestess Ladrinne." He read out loud. "Ladrienne (née Owen) from Garute marries the General of the Alliance, General Sheed Estar. The Estar family did not approve of their son marring someone outside of Maracatte, so they didn't come to the wedding. Several months later they were blessed with a son named Billy Bob Joe."

"HA!" Eonis laughed. "Your real name is Billy Bob Joe!"

"Shut up! I'm not done!" Calintz snared, clutching the book. "The General was killed by a mysterious Yason clan, The Dark Yasons, and their son had been kidnapped by them. Billy Bob Joe mysterious arrived in Fuget, a dojo for orphans, where he trained there for many years. After the destruction of the dojo, a cleric by the name of Fred Abel (Anthony Abel's son.) found him; Billy Bob Joe was returned to his mother. Rumour has it; a wandering goat killed the Yason and raised the child as its own. People found him and sent him to Fuget."

"I think I remember sending someone to Amabat!" Fred said, dazed into space.

"If Billy Bob Joe is his real name then why is Agreian called Agreian?" Chris questioned.

"Knowing him he legally changed his name." Calintz pointed out giving the book back to Serina. "I mean, I'm sure anyone would legally change their name if it was Billy Bob Joe."

They continued to search. Many hours had passed as the moon appeared in the blackened sky.

"The Library will close in 10 minutes." Amon announced.

They placed the books back where they belonged and headed back to Remie. On their travels they encountered a man wearing a pink valet tuxedo. He had the same meshed hair blowing in the gentle breeze as the last guy they killed. He grabbed his piano, which he lifted above his head and said, "You can't kill me; I'm already dead! It is your turn to die Calintz!"

"Why do you want me dead?" Calintz asked, drawing out his sword.

Eonis and Serina steped forward with Calintz; they had prepared themselves for the battle. The zombie threw the piano at Calintz causing Calintz to kneel to the ground. Serina jumped in the air casting 'Cheer.' Calintz was still on the ground because that spell sucks.

"Dammit! I ran out of Chi!" Serina grumbled, glaring at the victim. "You better not die Calintz! That jerk stole all the Water chi"

Eonis waited a few days before the yellow bar reached the triangled. She jumped in the air, causing a random fiery cross to appear in front of her. The edges of the cross attacked the Zombie, causing it to turn into that same blue/green orb thingy as it disappeared.


	5. The fire

Haren and Felicia skipped through the Valley of Lester, humming a merry tone, holding hands. Haren clutched a wicker picnic basket, as it swung, swaying with Haren's moving arms.

A scary beast paced back and forth, waiting for prey. This beast was just like all the monsters in RPG's: waiting for the protagonist to arrive. The beast pounced on Haren causing the scene to become squares. The squares fell away from the screen, floating to who knows where. The same monster that attacked Haren tripled itself, standing at one end of the battlefield. A melody came out of nowhere, cheerfully singing a tune.

"Where did this music come from?" Haren asked himself, standing there waiting for the monsters to attack. "Why is it so happy? We were ambushed!"

"What's going on?" Felicia questioned, glancing around at the surroundings. "Why can't I move?"

The beast waddled towards Felicia jumping on her. The others followed, as another jumped on Felicia, doing the same attack. Felicia dashed behind Haren, screaming, as the beast followed her.

"Why are they following me?" She cried as she went metres behind Haren.

"This is an odd game!" Haren replied, as the monsters went beside him. "Don't worry I can attack now!"

Haren threw a punch at one of the monsters. The monster shrivelled up into a pinkish orb that turned blue and green as it disappeared. Haren waited, as the monster jumped on him. Haren punched the living daylights out of this winged, striped, duck looking cat. He threw another series of punches at the last blue striped monster thing, as it again shrivelled up into a pink orb that turned blueish green as it disappeared.

They arrived at the Valley as if nothing had happened- except for the monster that paced back and forth.

"I'm sorry Felicia that we had that argument before you died." Haren apologized facing Felicia.

"It's okey." Felicia nodded throwing the picnic blanket on the ground.

"If Lehas came up from the grave I'm sure she would have been mad at me."

"Oh, she is mad alright."

000000

"Did you find any information?" Katherine asked, sitting on a comfortable chair, petting her dog.

"We did, but none on your children." Calintz replied.

"We could check the library in Epentar." Serina suggested, glaring at Katherine.

"I suppose." Katherine sighed.

Katherine stood up off her chair, covering her mouth as she yawned. She slowly, walked towards the door as she left the room.

"Let's make out Calintz!" Serina glanced at Calintz, giving him "the look"

"Sure! Reith isn't here, so I guess I'll bang you tonight!"

"You really loved her didn't you?"

"No, I love you baby!" Calintz smirked, wrapping his arms around Serina's waist "Reith, you are so hott!"

"My name is Serina!"

"Whatever, you look close enough to Reith!" He said, kissing her neck.

"Why are men so stupid?"

"What did you say, Reith?"

"Never mind!" Serina grumbled, pushing Calintz away as she walked towards the door.

"What did I do?"

00000000

A young woman stood outside the Tears of Blood Headquarters, just outside the building. She glanced up at the starry sky, watching the bloody moon hide between the clouds, grinning as she turned towards the building. Pacing forward as she came across an opened window. She slithered in, watching the innocent people sleep. She starred at one man, with black hair that resembled how a girl would style it. She unsheathed her sword, still grinning, as she slashed the young man. He woke up, his sapphire eyes widened. "You-" he muddled, but she had silenced him with one last slice.

She lingered around the building, looking for him. She went to all of the rooms, trying to see if he was here; he wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" she hissed.

She slithered outside the same open window and trotted almost twenty metres away. She pulled an explosive from her pocket and threw it at the Headquarters. Flames erupted from the building as she smiled, "My revenge is complete."

000000

"Calintz wake up!" Eonis squealed as she shook him.

"What is it?" Calintz grumbled, turning the other direction.

"Headquarters was attacked!" Eonis cried, as tears ran down her face.

"What!" Calintz rose up, throwing the blankets to the floor.

"Someone burned it down to the ground. Everyone survived with third degree burns except for Azel."

"He died?"

"He didn't make it out of there."

Calintz hung his head down, staring at his bed. Eonis walked out of the room, giving him a minute.

0000000

Astel watered the lawn, giving the flowers life. He looked at one particular flower: a thistle. He gazed at her beauty, giving her extra water. He pulled out the endless amounts of weeds. Rianna came out, giving him an unusual look.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Draw me a dinosaur!" Astel commanded

"A dinosaur?"

"Yes, draw me a dinosaur! That way he can get rid of all these weeds!"

"Are you on crack? I mean you have an unusual fascination with a thistle, now you think a two dimensional dinosaur can get rid of your weeds?"

"It might work!"

"Whatever." Rianna threw her shoe at him.

She left him be, re-entered the hut she came out of. Astel gazed at this thistle, admiring her beauty.


	6. The letter

The scorched building's ashes blew in the wind. Ruins of wreckage were all that remained from Headquarters. One decapitated wall, hung as it crumbled to the ground, as Calintz could taste the dust. Blackened bricks were spread out, randomly, as remains of furniture were turned to ash. A letter, written in red ink was the only object that survived. The ink had said, "Calintz, prepare for your death! I had suffered for so long, it is your turn Tears of Blood to feel the same way. You tried to pretend I was a friend, but you stabbed me in the back. I don't want to kill half of you, but make you wish you were dead! Azel is murdered; I killed him. He was a warning to what will come. I will haunt you in your dreams, and torture you when you are awake. Fear me for I have come to take my revenge. If you ask who this is, which probably will happen, I already know you don't remember me."

"Who had done this?" Chris asked, starring at the lettering.

"Someone who we hurt in the past." Calintz said, merciful putting the letter in his pocket. "Chris, Eonis, Haren, and Maya, stay here. I am going to Epentar with Serina, Katherine, Raul and Fred; this person must be a Yason, so clues might be found there."

"As long as we find my children!" Katherine added.

Maya tapped on Calintz shoulder, stroking her stuffed animal. Calintz turned to her, kneeling down, giving Maya attention.

"What is it?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

Maya looked at Felicia, giving an evil glare, and pointed to her. Calintz glanced at her, perplexed by the actions of Maya.

"You think my Felicia would do something like that?" Haren growled, scornfully.

"Your Felicia?" Eonis questioned, crossing her arms. "So I'm just your replacement whore?"

"I know exactly how Eonis feels!" Serina commented, glaring at Calintz.

"I wouldn't even dare harm anyone!" Felicia added, bawling her eyes.

"No one is excusing anyone!" Calintz pointed out, trying to calm the situation. "We have a mission. You can take care of Headquarters, while we go to Epentar."

Calintz, Katherine, Fred, Serina and Raul, headed towards the Valley of Lester. Maya, still stroking her yellow, sad looking bunny thing took that hand to wave Calintz goodbye.

000000

"You call this a blanket?" Rianna growled like a roaring lion.

"What? I can't knit!" Astel defended himself.

"It's too early in the morning for this. I'm going to town!"

"Do you have some boyfriend or something? You always go into town!"

"No, I wish, but you stupid jerk got me pregnant and I have to see the doctor every so often. Also, not to mention, the stuff I have to buy for this kid!"

"I'm not the dad!"

"Yes you are! Now finish that blanket otherwise you won't get dinner!"

"Yes, dear."

Rianna stormed out of the hut with her purse over her shoulder, slamming the door on the way out. Astel put down his knitting, placed it on the table and headed outside towards the garden. He starred at the thistle he had been admiring for some time, laying in front of the prickly weed; stroking her, smiling at her.

000000

Calintz stood over, watching the view from the Grayton Mountains, gazing at Epentar from a distance. A woman with brown hair, covering her face in a mask stood beside him. Calintz looked over his shoulder, glancing at this mysterious woman. She had a brown dress that was skintight. Calintz' eyes widened as he spoke, "Re…ith?"

"How dare you go after my sister, you sick pig!" She asked. "You were always a jerk!"

"I thought you liked me?"

"Ha! I wouldn't go after a perverted man who chases after his ex lovers sister! I came back from the dead to get my revenge!" She smirked.

"Calintz is mine sweety." A mysterious voice was heard from the distance.

A man, hair that was white as snow, appeared from the distance.

"Neikan!" Calintz had recongized this man, glaring at him.

"I've comeback from the dead to attack that bitch Serina!" He pleaded. "She stole my man!"

"You jerk! He is my man!" Reith proclaimed as she stood up, facing at Neikan. "Sure, I wished he was dead when I was alive, but he went after my sister!"

"I thought you loved me?" Calintz questioned "You dead to protect me!"

"I tried to protect myself but I ended up dead!" Reith hissed.

"I love him more!" Neikan responded.

"No I love him the most!" Another mysterious man appeared from the distance.

A young man with girlish, black hair emerged from the distance, wearing girlish clothing. He shouted at the top of his lungs, "I loved Captain with all my heart!"

"Dude, he isn't a pedophile!" Reith snared.

"Azel!" Calintz stated in shock. "I thought you were dead!"

"Everyone is coming from their graves, we have no life." Azel replied.

"Why don't we fight for Calintz' heart bitch slap style!" Neikan suggested, raising his arms, ready to bitch slap someone.

Neikan dashed towards Azel, slapping him in the face screaming, "You bitch!" Azel didn't give up, he toke his sandal off of his feet, holding it in his hands, whacking Neikan. Reith found a stick that was on the ground, she attacked both Azel and Neikan with the stick. Calintz hung his head and shook it mumbling, "There is plenty of Calintz to go around!" as he raised his arms open, ready to give everyone a hug. Azel and Reith dropped down their weapons; Neikan, Azel and Reith raced towards Calintz. Neikan pushed Reith out of the way, causing her to thumble.

"You bastard!" She growled, picking herself up, tripping him.

Azel reached to Calintz first, embracing him with a big hug. He turned to the others, sticking his tongue out in victory.

"Let's make out in a bush!" Calintz suggested pointed to the nearest private location.

"Sure thing Captain!" Azel replied.

A mysterious woman reached out of her pocket and pulled out a dagger. She clutched the handle aiming it towards Azel; launching it, causing it to stab in Azel's back. Azel fell toward, lifeless, as he disappeared. She swiftly grabbed Calintz and ran off to who knows where. She was so fast, Calintz' kidnapping was a blur to both Neikan and Reith.


	7. The Flashbacks

Felicia awoke, and rose out of her bed. She tip toed towards Eonis: her eyes were closed as she huddled under the blankets. Felicia turned to window, where she gazed outside, searching around the trees. She opened it, and headed for the door. Gathering gasoline, she spread it around the hallways, dancing around in circles. A creak was heard from the one of the doors as she ran downstairs. A child, wearing a white, puffy dress popped out of her room, looking from side to side. She noticed the gasoline on the ground but walked back into her room. Felicia then starred at the communication sphere, waiting for the appropriate time to leave. "2:39," it said, as she paced, anxiously, awaiting an arrival.

A young woman with mint coloured hair, carrying a bloodstained sword, ran from room to room, searching for someone. She turned to Felicia and asked, "Have you seen him?"

"No, he isn't here." Felicia replied

"Damn!" the mysterious woman cursed. "Let's just blow this place up."

The young woman raced off as Felicia followed, throwing the bucket of gasoline behind her. The woman's eyes were full of hatred as she grabbed the grenade. She threw it as Headquarters instantly was set a blazed. The fire had glown brightly in the dark night. Crackling noises, and screams were heard from the building.

"You have finally gotten your revenge, Lehas." Felicia spoke, smiling at the fiery structure.

00000000

Rianna walked inside the hut, throwing her purse to the ground, as she flopped on her bed, lying on her back.

"ASTEL!" she hollered as she kicked off her shoes. "COME HERE AND MASSAGE MY FEET!"

Astel ran inside the house, carrying his precious thistle, screaming, "Yes, Dear!" He placed the thistle on the table as she picked up her left foot, rubbing it with both hands. Rianna gave him a glare as she screamed, "You call that a massage?" She kicked Astel with her right foot.

"I don't have time for this!" She sighed. "I'm having a nap!"

Astel covered Rianna's body with a quitted blanket and fluffed her pillow and kissed her cheek.

"Are you done making me suffer for leaving you?" Astel whined.

"NO!" Rianna hissed, scornfully as she closed her eyes.

00000

Katherine spotted a young man wearing a business suit that had metals attached to the chest. His hair was long and brown, a little lighter then hers. It flowed in the gentle wind; his gray eyes sparkled in the sunlight. A little stubble was visible on his perfectly shaped jaw; his body was lean and muscular. Katherine examined his left hand: there was no wedding ring on his groom finger.

"Excellent!" Katherine cheered under her breath. "This will show my no good husband!"

Katherine gazed at the general, her blue eyes batted as she walked past him. The general continued to stand there, not noticing her.

"Dammit!" She cursed.

Katherine, strutted pasted the handsome man again, arching her back, sticking out her fake boobs, and continuing to bat her eyes.

"Excuse me miss?" The General spoke, walking towards Katherine.

"Excellent!" Katherine thought to herself, "This walk never fails!"

"Are you having a seizure miss?" The General continued. "You've been walking rather odd and it looks like someone threw a rock at your face."

Katherine sighed in shock, "How dare he say my face looks like someone threw a rock at it!" She thought to herself, twitching her veins. "Oh well, He is just so good looking and he is the General of the Alliance I have to have an affair with him!"

"Oh, I'm fine." She replied, with a giggle. "It's just my leg is so sore from walking, could you rub it?"

Katherine hiked up her dress, showing off her bare legs, pointing towards a spot on her upper thigh. The General kneeled down to examine the spot; he put his hands on the area Katherine pointed at as Katherine squealed,"Ow! That hurts!"

"I'll take you to my office, it's not far from here."

The General took a few paces and looked back. Katherine was standing there, motionless.

"It hurts to walk, maybe you should carry me there."

The General threw her over her shoulders, her bum sticking out, like a barbarian. He walked towards his office as he threw her on the floor, like a piece of trash. Katherine's eyes narrowed as he closed the door to his office. She glanced at his desk: "General Sheed Estar," was engraved on his name block.

"I presume there isn't anyone special in your life since you have no wedding ring." Katherine made a statement while pointing towards his left hand.

"There is one person, but Mother and Father don't approve." Sheed replied.

"Oh, I'm not married." Katherine lied as she gave him a wink.

"So."

"So, let's make out!"

"Um… I don't know you. But, I don't think I will be able to marry the woman I love, so OK!"

Nine months later Katherine held her baby: a daughter. Fred glanced at the child and shouted out, "I have a daughter! Let's sell her for drugs!"

000000

Ladrienne sprinted towards the toilet where she vomited. This had happened every mourning this past week. She sat down on the cool, tiled floor as she held her stomach. She began to sob, eyes watering like Niagara Falls. She picked herself up, holding the sink as she waddled over towards her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper, placed it on the desk and picked up the feather from the bottle of ink.

"Dear: General Sheed Estar." She started to write. "I accept your marriage proposal. Two months is far to long far a wedding; let's get married this weekend." She paused as tears ran down her face. "I am pregnant." She crossed that out, scratching the paper as she ripped it up, tearing the letter into millions of pieces. She placed her head on the desk, hands covering her face as she continued to weep. "I can never tell him that." She muddled under her breath. "Maybe a month after the wedding."


	8. The latest Bishies

Neikan and Amila blinked after seeing a human capture Calintz. The mint-green hair and teal outfit looked like a green blur as the human dashed away with him. The crimson-stained dagger fell from the air and landed on the grassy ground. Neikan grabbed the dagger and examined it, trying to identify the fingerprints, but there were none. He created a fist, using all his might to break the dagger, muttering, "That bitch just stole our man!"

"We should give her Bird Flu!" Amila suggested, walking towards Neikan.

They strolled down the grassy path, glaring at everything at sight, trying to find this mysterious chick. A small campsite was found: an older lady huddled over the campfire while two others put up a tent. A young woman wearing a pink outfit nailed the tent into place while an older man giggled. The young woman finished nailing the tent as she placed the hammer unto the ground. Turning around she saw Neikan and Amila holding bent metal pipes in their hands, fiery vengeance was in their eyes, gleaming at her, ready to strike.

"You stupid bitch, you stole our man!" Neikan hissed, raising his metal pipe. "You probably ran away with him!"

"Oh, Calintz?" The young woman asked, lifting herself up. "You can have that stupid pig!"

"What?" Amila growled, throwing her pipe at her sister. "We don't want your leftovers!"

"That's right, Calintz is so yesterday!" Neikan agreed, dropping his pipe to the ground.

"Let's find a new bishi to go after!" A mysterious voice was heard from the distance.

A young man wearing a girlish ensemble with black hair went towards Neikan and Amila.

"Azel?" Amila asked, dropping her jaw. "I thought you died again?'

"I'm already dead, so where was I supposed to go, Detroit?(1) Remie?" Azel stated. "I think Zekart is dreaming!"

"Too bad, He is my man!" Serina called out.

"Lier, I slept with him!" Neikan grumbled. "How did you think I got that Wind Shard?"

"You bitch, he is my man!" Azel hissed, as he threw his sandal at Neikan.

"His wrinkly body is mine!" Amila added, as she bite Neikan's arm.

Neikan bitch slapped Azel, leaving an imprint on his cheek. He then bitch slapped Serina and Amila. Amila dodged Neikan's bitch slap attack as she scratched his cheek, causing it too bleed. Neikan stepped backwards, holding his precious face, wiping the blood away screaming, "How dare you attack my beautiful face! You will pay!"

Neikan drew out his sword, slashing them one by one, laughing at their pain. He sliced their bodies into millions of pieces as he roared. Amila, Serina and Azel disappeared into thin air as Neikan collapsed unto the ground. He tasted the salty blood from his cheek as he closed his eyes. A rock fell unto his face, causing him to open them. Standing before him were Amila, Azel and Serina, glaring at him with their arms crossed. Neikan rolled his eyes as he flopped his head to the ground.

"Where were we supposed to go, Detroit?"(1) Azel voice was tight.

00000000

The young woman tossed Calintz unto the bush, unsheathing her sword. Calintz bushed himself up as he sat there; he glanced at his kipnapper, eyes widened as he stumbled back to the ground, whispering, "Lehas?"

"That's right!" She answered, pacing herself towards him, aiming her sword at his heart. "You must die that way we will be together forever!"

"Haven't you heard that I'm not the main bishi anymore? Everyone is after Zekart now!"

"You're right, you can keep your worthless life. But, I will still seek my revenge!"

"What revenge?"

"You hired a new secretary, how dare you!"

"You died, we needed a new one."

"Too bad! You gave me a crappy funeral!"

"We gave you a proper funeral with the budget we had. Besides a dumpster is a perfect burial place!"

"Rianna, Reith and Raul ate all of my food; they were supposed to leave it there in remembrance of me."

"It would smell and they were hungry."

"I was barely mentioned in the game!"

"Complain to the creators, not us!"

Lehas put her sword back into her shelth, turning around she slowly walked into the forest where she vanished.

0000000

"ASTEL! WEED THE GARDEN!" Rianna shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down, we are inside." Astel replied, walking towards the front door.

He entered the front lawn clutching a garden hoe in his gloved hand, staring at the meadow, watching the cute bunnies dance. He paced towards the meadow, smiling, as he took off his garden glove, only to hear a scream, "Step away from the meadow. You have chores to do!"

"Yes, dear." Astel sighed, putting his glove back on, redirecting himself to the garden.

A tall man wearing a Marcatte army uniform tapped Astel on the shoulder. Astel turned around; his eyes matched the strangers. The stranger pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Have you seen this boy? He is my son." The young man asked as he handed the paper towards Astel.

A portrait of a young boy with long white hair smiled innocently in the sketch. His eyes were as gray as the young mans as well as his facial features. He was wearing a cream coloured sweater, and a fancy bracelet. Astel took a good look at the portrait and returned it to its owner.

"His name is Billy Bob Joe." The man announced, placing the picture back into his pocket.

"His name now is Calintz." Astel answered. "He is alive and well." Astel paused and took a good look at the stranger. "Hey, I remember killing you back in the day."

"Oh, you're that dark Yason guy who attacked us. I guess I can't seek revenge because we are both dead."

"Astel-" Rianna paused as she opened the front door, seeing the young man. "Oh, hello there." Her cheeks pinkened.

"This is Calintz' dad." Astel introduced the man.

"Dammit, you're married!" Rianna cursed, throwing her wipe to the ground.

"Do you know where he is?" General Sheed asked Rianna.

"Oh, he went to Epentar." Rianna replied as her eyes sparkled.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be on my way." General Sheed waved as he walked away.

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA?" Rianna hollered from the distance.

"No, I better go."

General Estar Sheed disappeared into Rance Forest as Rianna stood there, gazing into space, holding her hands close to her heart. A few moments later she glared at Astel forcing him to do more chores as she retrieved her wipe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Allusion from South Park: something I DO NOT OWN! "Draw me a Dinosaur" is a parody of Le Petit Prince, (I DO NOT OWN THAT BOOK) as well as Astel's obsession with the thistle. The "naughty mat" is another allusion from Super Nanny. (Again, I DO NOT OWN SUPPER NANNY) Watch out for many more allusions/parodies.


	9. The Castle

The gates of the castle were loose as one was open, swaying in the gentle breeze. One guard marched back and forth, but was too engrossed in star gazing than to be watching his post. Raul, Calitnz, Serina, Fred and Katherine pace towards the vulnerable gates, glancing at the brainless guard.

"Some Security to this castle." Raul sarcastically remarked.

"Excuse me, sir." Serina asked the guard. "We are here to see King Orha."

The blastworm still waddled back and forth with his head up staring into space, literally. Calintz kneeled down, feeling the paved earth with his hands. A stone the size of his palm touched his hand as he began to pick it up, raising his body. He chucked the stone at the idiot guard, causing it to hit the guards face. The guard turned his gross body around, facing the four with a blank look on his face.

"We are here to see King Orha." Serina repeated, raising her voice.

"King Orha?" The guard asked, scratching his face with his chubby hand. "Oh, King Orha! Just walk in!"

"Aren't you going to escort us, or have another guard do that?" Calintz glared, crossing his arms.

"No, you can just walk in." The stupid blastworm replied as he seated himself on the ground. "Make yourselves at home!"

Serina shrugged as Raul was the first to walk in. They slowly paced themselves towards a large door made of steal, which covered the front entrance. Calintz lifted the doorknob as they walked into the castle.

0000000000

"What are we going to do now that we have no home?" Eonis asked, glancing at the rubble.

"Let's have a spandex party!" Haren suggested as he jumped for joy.

"But are sexy spandex suits have been burned." Chris whimpered.

"Let's go to Lester and buy new sexy spandex suits!" Maya spoke, cheerfully.

"I thought you didn't talk." Eonis added.

"I don't, but when it comes to spandex parties I must he the centre of attention!" Maya responded.

Haren threw his pants into the air, revealing hot pink spandex pants that only Richard Summons would wear.

"No, I'm the centre of attention!" Haren remarked, sticking his tounge at Maya.

"Let's comprise with a toga party!" Felicita added as she pulled out a bed sheet out of nowhere.

00000000

"Why are you drinking so much?" Rianna snorted as she grabbed the bottle of beer from Astel.

"I want to forget." Astel remarked he yanked the bottle back.

A small green serpent slithered into the room as it wrapped itself around Astel's leg, leaning against his bare skin. It pieced his flesh as he took a bite, spreading poising into his system. Astel fell backwards as the snake vanished out of the hut, then Astel too disappeared.

"You bastard! Don't die on me I need you to work!" Rianna hissed as she smashed the bottle on the ground.

Astel glanced at the dreary streets. The roads were made of cracked cement as dumpsters stood there giving off a foul odour. Steam arose from the sewers as sirens were heard from a distance. A small dog growled at the sight of Astel stepping a foot onto its territory.

"Toto, I don't think we are in Rance Woods anymore." Astel remarked at the modernized rundown buildings.

The dog ran towards him as he dashed out of the ally way and into the streets. A man wearing women's clothes, with his grey hair tucked into a small ponytail stood there, revealing his hips with the cuts in his baggy pants.

"Calintz?" Astel asked the man. "Where the hell am I?"

"Detroit!" the man answered carrying a sword made out of foil. "Your Astel costume is really good. How long did it take you?"

"Costume?"

"Ya, the clothes you are wearing? You really look like Astel!"

"I am Astel."

"Hahaha, you really are getting into character. Are you going to the masquerade?"

"Masquerade?"

"Ya, I saw this one girl who looked exactly like Queen Amila! I think either you or her would win!"

"I really don't understand you so I'm leaving."

0000000

The library was no larger than a walk-in-closet. Fred pulled all the books from the shelves as he picked them up and skimmed though the pages, hoping to find a clue.

"I'm also the Chief Selun." Katherine remarked as she stood there. "I changed my name that way I could marry Fred.

"I found something!" Fred announced as he showed everyone a page. "Wait, this isn't anything to do with what we are looking for." He giggled as he put the book back in the wrong place.

"I think you should really lay off the drugs, or join the toga party." Calintz suggested as he pointed towards the door.

"Selun…" Orha pondered as he placed his index finger towards his chin.

"I think I've heard someone say they were the daughter of Chief Selun" Raul said, as he picked up a book off the floor.

Serina paused for a moment and shirked as at the sound of Katherine's real name and said, "That would make sense, I can see her being your daughter."

"Who's my daughter then!" Katherine demanded as she threw her designer muff on the ground. "Where is she?"

"Um.. she isn't with us." Serina commented, mournfully.

"She's dead?" Katherine squeeled.

"Sorry, but Orha killed her." Serina blurted out as she ran into the other room, hiding herself.

"Oh, Selun!" Orha sounded relief that he finally remembered that name. "I didn't kill her it was Rianna, I swear."

"Who is my daughter? I'm so confused." Fred asked as he scratched his head.

"Carian."


	10. The Four Sluts

The sky of the night was black but tiki torches illuminated headquarters, which were placed in a circle around the toga party. People dressed up with bed sheets, wrapped around their bodies as if they threw it on in three seconds. Eonis, Maya and Felicita bought flips flops from the nearest shoe store in Lester while the men went barefoot. Haren and Azel wrapped a vine around their head, holding it between their ears as if they were Cesar. Each one danced for joy as they drank booze under the full moon.

A man, around the age of thirty strolled along the path and step afoot inside the party circle. He whipped the sweat off of his brow and went to the nearest person, which was Chris, and asked, "Do you mind if I stay the night here. I'm to tired to walk to Lester and it's getting kinda late."

"It's only 1 o'clock!" Chris responded, playing techno music using on of his inventions. "The party is just getting started!"

"Ya, the party is started, ya it starts now!" Fred repeated himself as he walked towards the man, zigzagging around, slowly but certainly not cautiously.

"Weren't you just in Epentar?" the man asked as he steadied Fred, enabling him to stand up straight.

"Oh ya! I forgot I have to be in Epentar, the readers will get confused." Fred giggled as he walked towards the forest. "Wait, that's the wrong way."

"I'm sure they know by now that random people appear out of nowhere in random places for no reason whatsoever." The man commented as he glared at mistress reebi, who is currently writing this piece. "For example, how would I know you were just in Epentar, and same with Rianna? And how did Azel magically end up in Headquarters in chapter three when in chapter two he was in the Doren Ruins?"

"Mistress Reebi must have a horrible memory or she likes to throw the readers off." Chris replied as he continued playing DJ.

"Well, if you go to Epentar I'm coming with you!" The man demanded. "My son is there and I want to see if he is ok."

"You're Calintz' father?" Chris said, with amazement as he almost dropped his invention on the ground.

"Yes, he is my son." Sheed replied in a worried tone. "I'll look for him in the morning, for now I kinda want to join that Congo line that Amila had started!"

Sheed raced towards the back of the Congo line, places his hands on Neikan's hips and moving to the beat, sliding his legs out of the line, one after another.

0000000

"Where the hell are we!" Carian demanded as she examined the tall, sky scrappers that looked like they could reach the sky.

"How am I supposed to know?" Roxy replied, confused as much as Carian. "You had to kill yourself again when you were in Hell!"

"Let's just ask the nearest person!" Carian suggested as they studded down the street, looking for people.

A young girl, no older than twenty-five was wearing lime green shorts that barely covered her buns was walking down the street, dancing along to the iPod she had been carrying in her hands. Carian, tapped her on the shoulder as the girl turned around. She caught a glimpse at Roxy as her jaw dropped as if she had seen a ghost.

"CHRISTINA AGULARA!" the young woman exclaimed, as she stood, frozen.

"I'm Roxy!" Roxy hissed, as she glared at this woman.

"You must work at the strip club that I work at!" the lady replied, with a friendly smile. "There is a new girl with the name 'Roxy' that got hired the other day. Your friend must be the other stripper we just hired."

"Does she look like a stripper to you?" Carian growled, offened by that comment.

"Um, yes." The stripper said, scornfully as if they were born yesterday.

"Well Missy, tell us where we are and you won't get hurt!" Carian said, furiously, unfolding her fans.

"Detroit, where else would you be?" The stripper answered as she turned around and left, giving them an unusual look.

"How dare she call us strippers!" Roxy hissed, crossing her arms as she glared at the girl walking down the street. "Honestly, do we look like strippers?"

000000

"Carian?" Katherine said, in shock as she froze her body. "That's my other daughter that I had with a random Yason. I'm referring to the children I had with Fred."

"How many guys do you have children with?" Serina asked, with a huge about of curiosity.

"Only three, but it's no big deal!" Katherine responded, calm fully. "Now let's get searching for some answers now."

"My father was Chief Shinen and my children, in Yason-Roven, were raising in that tribe." Katherine announced as no one listened to her.

"How old are your children?" Raul asked as he placed the book he had been looking at on the ground.

"They were both born nine months after each other, so they were born in the same year." Katherine explained as she picked up her muff off of the floor. "Don't tell Fred this but…. his eldest child, a daughter, isn't his."

"Wow, you really are a slut, just like your daughter Carian!" Serina added as she giggled.

"Shut up!" Katherine cursed as she threw her dog Snugglebums at Serina.

"Who is the real father?" Calintz asked as he glanced towards Katherine, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to bed, I'm too tired for this!" Katherine announced as she scooped up Snugglebums and headed out the door.

The rest of the party placed the books back unto the shelves in order as if the library had not been touched. They left the library, one by one, as Raul, the last to leave, took a glimpse at the books hoping to find his grandchildren. Raul turned the light off and closed the door behind him.

"So you want to know your grandchildren?" A raspy voice of an elderly lady was heard.

"Who's there?" Raul asked, looking around the hall, darting his eyes around the entire room, turning his head to see if he could find a person, but he saw no one.

"Let's just say your grandchildren are a little closer than you might think!" the voice faded in the distance.


	11. The Shock

Astel wondered the endless amounts of streets. He eventually made it to the outskirts of the city where a small house that looked like someone threw a pile of splintered wood was seen in front of his droopy eyes, sagging like an old woman's chest. He approached the tattered shack as his stomach growled like a roaring lion. A man with a beard as long as Reith's hair was sitting on a rusty rocking chair swaying back and forth. The man saw Astel from a distance as he grabbed the shotgun beside him and yelled, "Gets outta my land," poorly due to the lack of teeth he had.

"Do you have any food, sir?" Astel demanded as he flopped unto the ground.

"I's told yous to get outta my land and I'm not no man!" The beared hillbilly admitted as she aimed her gun and Astel.

Astel turned around and sprinted like the winds of a mighty hurricane back towards the city as the angry madwoman attempted to shoot him. Astel snuck into a tunnel and panted as he caught his breath, bending forward with his hands on his knees, thinking, "I wonder if she as related to Rianna?"

000000

The searching continued as they intensely read the pages of the books shattered all over the library. Calintz got out his handy dandy notebook with a pen in his right hand and started writing information down on paper and asked, "So, let's recap the information we have received: your mother was Chief Selun, which you received the title after her death; your father was Chief Shinen; your children were born nine months after each other, both daughters; and their ages are 25 years old, correct?"

"Yes that is correct!" Katherine answered as she stood stroking Snugglebums course fur.

Calintz glanced at his notes and studied them thoroughly. Raul jumped up as he showed Calintz the page he had been reading. Calintz looked at his notes and at the page back and fourth, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. Calintz's eyes widened as he dropped his notebook, as he stood their frozen.

"What is it?" Eonis asked Calintz as she stared at his pale face.

Paralized by the information he had read his lips did not move. Eonis placed her book on a nearby shelf and stared into his eyes, waving her hand trying to get his attention. Calintz still stood their frozen.

"Well then, who are our children Calintz?" Fred asked, surprisingly sober.

0000000

Mistress Ladrienne strolled with her accompanied guards as she crossed the border into the Yason-Roven . A handsome young man with long dark hair stumbled past as he tripped on a small rock. Ladrienne approached him as she helped him up. She gazed at his grey eyes and was in a state of shock.

"She…eed?" she mumbled as she took a step back.

"Yes, I came back from the dead just like everyone else." General Sheed added as he brushed himself off. "By the way, have you seen our son?"

"No…" Ladrienne answered slowly, still in shock. "I haven't."

"Oh, I heard he was in Epentar so I'm going to see him. I wonder how he looks."

"Um… like his real father I mean like me!" Ladrienne slurred together.

"Real father?" Sheed asked, in even more shock than Ladrienne.

"I didn't say anything." Ladrienne denied as she turned her back towards him.

"This story line has become one big soap opera!"

"Or Jerry Springer."

There was a moment of silence as they calmed themselves down. Ladrienne turned around and faced Sheed, apologizing with her eyes but Sheed turned around and walked away towards Lester.

000000000

Rianna searched high and low checking every nook and cranny of her home. She crouched down squeezing her head under the bed peering under searching from left to right. She growled at the sight of emptiness as she lifted herself up and wiped the sweat off her brow. She marched outside with her eyebrows crossed with steam coming from her ears. She threw the front door open as she stood in the doorway and took a deep breath. With the mighty breath that filled her lungs she hollered, "ASTEL, COME HERE NOW OTHERWISE YOU WON'T GET DINNER!" She panted and waited but he didn't come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This is a short Chapter and it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm lazy :P deal with it!


	12. The Transformation

Roxy and Carian wondered the fifty streets of the city of Detroit, searching for a clothing store. Five men happened to pinch their bottoms within ten minutes; six people mistook them for porn stars, and women had shielded their childrens eyes and threatened to sue them.

"Maybe we shouldn't dress like sluts." Roxy suggested, pointing to the store across the street. "If we dress more modestly then people won't think we are hookers."

The store sign had a thimble on the side with a needle and thread beside it with words written in the thread. The mannequins were barely visible on the display window due to the amount of excess clothing, covering anything below the neck.

"This looks like something a normal persons grandmother would wear." Carian commented, with a smirk on her face, laughing at the strange clothes. "I'm sick of these people calling us skanks. Men in Eferia are not nearly as immature as these people, probably because they also wear clothing that flashes their hips, chest, etc.. "

They walked into the store, grabbing the doily clothing off of the rack, randomly, not caring if it's too big. Coming to the counter Roxy placed coloured bills of Sid, as the cashier looked at them as if they came from another planet and asked, "What is this money, Canadian? We only except American dollars, which are in bills in an ugly greeny brown."

"We don't have American money." Carien hissed, taking the Sid back into her pocket. "Where can we get some? Are there random monsters roaming around where we can take their money?"

"You mean the gangstas?" The cashiers questioned, placing the dresses back on the hangers. "There are millions of those here in Detroit, but I wouldn't recommend stealing their money. We are looking for two sales associates here, but we can't hire strippers."

"Can we have the job?" Roxy asked. "We need grandma clothes, immediately!"

"What job experience have you had in the past? Don't say prostitution, that's illegal."

"We are not whores!" Carien screamed, crossing her eyebrows as they started to twitch. "We used to be in the warriors in the military."

"Good enough, you're hired!"

00000000000000

"Calintz, who are their children?" Eonis asked, slapping him in the face.

"Um…" Calintz hummed, taking a big gulp. "Amila and Serina."

"Oh ya, those are dem names!" Fred said, with a giggle.

"What the hell?" Serina screamed, out of shock. "My dad is a stoner and Amila's father isn't? This isn't fair!"

"Ya, her father is the same as Calintz's." Katherine added. "Maybe we should contact Jerry."

"Ew, Calintz was in love with his half sister!" Raul commented, with a disgusting look on his face.

"I didn't know, okay!" Calintz defended himself as he stormed out of the closet full of books. "At least I have Serina to make out with; she's better than Reith."

"I'm not your real father Calintz!" A voice was heard from the distance. "Your mom, someone who is viewed as innocent, is also a slut."

"See!" Calintz argued sticking out his tongue. "I did not fall in love with my half sister!"

"Then who is your real father?" Eonis asked. "I guess we have another quest, or we should all settle this on Jerry Springer."

"No way!" Raul bickered, shoving himself out of the library. "We aren't trailer trash, we know proper grammar, we have well-paid jobs, which makes us too good for that show. Wait, I forgot! My son is the only one qualified for that show."

"Then let's go on Montel!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm lazy, so this chapter is very short! At least I updated, finally! Check out my other stories, which are being updated more often. Ignore the spelling and grammar errors.


	13. The End

Astel waddled his way through the tunnel, nearly getting hit by the cars driving past him. He leaned against the wall, shuffling his way towards the end. At the end of the tunnel he came across a booth with a person standing inside.

"What's your citizenship?" The person asked Astel, in completely different accent than the hillbilly.

Astel thought to himself which citizenship he actually was. He was banished from Yason-Roven, and he traveled all over Eferia, so he didn't have one.

"Where were you born, and do you still live there?" The person questioned, trying to come up with an answer. "Quel pays habitez-vous?"

"Uh… Bayer!" Astel lied. No one really lived in Bayer, and it was the first thing that came to his mind. "Yes, I am from uh… Bayer."

"Bayer, never heard of that place." The person said, baffled by the location. "What business do you have in this country? Are you a terrorist?"

"I'm trying to run away from my wife." He replied, without hesitation. "Um… terrorist, maybe."

"Welcome to Canada!" The person announced, motioning him to continue on his journey.

Astel walked through the booth, looking around at this foreign land. Music was blaring from a mysterious object on wheels, which crowding the streets. His eyes lit of with glee; it was the song from the Spice Girls!

"The Spice Girls!" He yelled out in excitement, like a schoolgirl. "They are my favourite band next to the Backstreet Boys!" He giggled, ripping his outfit, throwing it into the air, revealing a miniskirt, platform boots with heels a metre in length, and a belly shirt, all in metallic colours. Astel decided to live in this country for the rest of his life, away from his psychotic wife.

00000

"The new headquarters is going to be better than before!" Haren commented, sawing some wood.

"Yes, now we have a hangout for our wild parties!" Maya said cheerfully, whipping Eonis and Felicia into working faster.

"It's so nice that you let Amila and I join." Neikan added, sowing some fabric, creating some drapes.

"The more members the better." Azel answered, hammering some nails into wood.

"Look at this invention I made!" Chris smiled, like a child. "It's a glow stick that never fades away!"

After a few months they complete the new headquarters, only to have it collapse on all of them the next day.

00000

Rianna marched around her hut, pacing back and forth, with her arms crossed and fingers tapping. Each time she stomped her feet on the floor the hut shook, as the dishes dropped on the floor, one by one. Her heart raced, as it exploded, causing her breath to decrease. Collapsing to the floor, she fainted.

Her eyes awoke in a strange environment: Detroit. She lifted herself up, taking in the surroundings. A store with mannequins in the window, covered from head to toe in lace stood in front of her. Walking towards it, she got hit by a bus, but continued to enter the building. Two hideous girls, wearing clothing an eighty year old would wear were standing behind the desk. They smiled, greeting her, but their smile reminded her of death, "Welcome to A Stitch In Time Saves Nine, this is Roxy and Carian, how may we help you?"

"I'm looking for my husband, that jerk left me again!" She hissed. "Roxy and Carian?"

"It's us!" They replied. Their new style was very modest, and so they threw their make-up in the garbage revealing their faces that resembled witches who are crack addicts. "We saw him go into Canada. You can take either the bridge or the tunnel."

She thanked them, sprinting her way over towards the bridge. A person at a booth blocked her from entering the land.

"What citizenship are you?" The person asked.

"Maracatte." She answered, hostility. "Have you seen my dead-beat husband?"

"He's over there dancing to the Brittney Spears." The person pointed to the flamboyant go-go dancer. "Have fun in Canada."

"ASTEL COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" She hollered, marching her way over to him. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

"I can explain!" He cried out, having his ear being pulled, as Rianna dragged him away.

Rianna and Astel magically appeared back to their hut, where they lived somewhat happily ever after. Roxy and Carian joined a convent where they lived there for the rest of their lives.

00000

"seeeewwwaaa aaamaaa I presume is Serina and Amila, right?" Calintz asked Fred, glancing through his journal. "What does Deeer Diree I beejed tee geeet preeism mooostueay lllleeerruun mean?"

"Dear Diary: I banged the Great Priestess Mistress Ladrienne." Fred replied, as everyones jaws dropped.

"Look's like your grandpa is Raul, Calintz." Serina pointed out, then realizing what she said made her eyes shoot open.

"Ew, you were in love with your half sister after all!" Raul said, in disgust.

Calintz, Raul, Mistress Ladrinne, Katherine, Fred, and Sheed made there way on Montel where they became professional Montel guests.

THE END!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I finally finished this story. It's a little lazy, but complete. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Feel free to add more reviews to the list. It's not that easy to get into Canada, so don't try this at the border. It's kinda a joke how we, Canadians, are viewed as letting anyone into our country.


End file.
